Broken
by Moon Erebos
Summary: '...Cae al suelo y no se mueve. Ni siquiera lo mira. Definitivamente vacio. Totalmente. Sin nada dentro. Nada.' Teoricamente es AU


Este Fic es mi segunda respuesta al Reto #2: Inspiración músical, del grupo de Facebook Caldo de Toothcup para el alma

*Todos los personajes son de Cressida Crowel y Dreams Work, de la pelicula Como Entrenar a tu Dragón 2

Se lo dedico especialmente a **_Abel Lacie Kiryu_**

Preciosa, espero te guste ;)

PSD: me siento en la obligación de hacerlo: la historia es un poquito... solo un poco fuerte, en algunos aspectos. Para mi no lo es, he escrito cosas peores (mis fans consumados lo pueden afirmar) Pero me siento en la obligación de decirles que si son imprecionables... NO lo lean... No me hago responsable de nada. Gracias!

* * *

**_Broken_**

_"La delgada línea entre,_

_Tú y mi cordura, se desvanece rápidamente..._

_Solo se me necesita para causar una tragedia._

_Hasta el final de mí,_

_Tú serás mi muerte,_

_Cruza la línea de nuevo_

_Porque muy dentro... hay algo... roto"_

_**Broken Inside-Broken Iri**__  
_

Mira el techo de la celda. O lo que cree es el techo. Está casi seguro de que puede decir cuántos agujeros tiene la rocosa pared, sin equivocarse, a pesar de la poca luz proporcionada por una solitaria antorcha.

Sus vacíos ojos verdes recorren por milésima vez su cavernosa morada. Una y otra vez, buscando en que ocupar su mente y no recordar.

Odia recordar.

Es como una tortura personal. Recordar lo mismo siempre. Una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Dando vueltas en su mente hasta provocarles arcadas y calambres por todo el malnutrido cuerpo.

No.

Prefiere contar los agujeros todas las veces posibles. Hasta el hartazgo.

Así aleja los recuerdos, pero también los pensamientos.

A veces se encuentra recordando esos días de antaño, en los que solía pensar sobre algo en todas las perspectivas. Ahora aborrece ese pequeño don, que otrora no le fue muy útil, y ahora parece una condena.

Prefiere no pensar.

No sentir.

No recordar.

Si es posible, incluso, no respirar.

Su vista se queda fija en un punto lejano, todos sus procesos cerebrales congelados, sonidos de pasos acercándose con rapidez.

Su primera reacción es ponerse en pie de un salto. Sus piernas fallan y en un segundo se encuentra nuevamente en el suelo.

Antes poder pararse de nuevo su cuerpo se agita en un sollozo involuntario. Reconocería esos pasos en donde sea. Y nunca significaban algo bueno.

Se arrastra hasta la esquina más oscura, opuesta al lugar donde la antorcha titila débilmente, apagándose con enfermiza parsimonia.

Tapa su boca con sus delgadas y frías manos y contiene la respiración. Rogando que _él _pase de largo. Cosa que nunca sucede y está no es la excepción.

La puerta de su celda se abre, o él piensa que es la puerta. Nunca la ha visto, pareciese que está en el centro de un pedazo de roca hueca y nada más. Tampoco ha tenido las fuerzas para buscarla.

Los pasos resuenan contra las paredes, el eco haciendo estragos en su pequeño cuerpo, lágrimas corriendo por sus sucias y heridas mejillas, sus hombros sacudiéndose frenéticamente.

Los pasos se detienen a pocos pasos de él, y no tiene que alzar la vista para saber que el recién llegado está sonriendo, encantado con su obvia muestra de pánico.

—Sal de ahí, Hiccup—murmura el causante de su desgracia, su juez y verdugo—, puedo oler tus lágrimas desde aquí, sal pequeña sabandija.

Un sonido seseante y un chasquido rompen el silencio que se forma luego de esas palabras, una risa desquiciada ahogando un grito involuntario.

A Hiccup no le queda de otra más que salir, su grito de pavor había revelado su posición. Nada puede hacer.

Nunca puede hacer.

—Así me gusta—aprueba el otro. Un hombre no mucho mayor que él.

Es alto y muy musculoso, de rasgos fieros y mirada enloquecida. Cortos cabellos castaños oscuros, parcialmente ocultos por un casco de cuero y metal. Su único ojo, de un azul intenso, como el cielo que ya no puede ver, lo mira con de arriba abajo.

El otro, o la ausencia de éste, oculto bajo un parche. Por breves segundos, Hiccup siente cierta satisfacción al saberse el responsable de esto.

Al recordar que el mismo le arrancó el ojo con sus propias manos.

El hombre se acerca a él y acaricia su maltratada mejilla, casi con cariño. Su otra mano acaricia su largo, sucio, revuelto y, aun así, sedoso cabello castaño, tres tonos más claros que el del contrarió.

—Te tengo un regalo—susurra, enredando sus ojos en el cabello de Hiccup—. Te lo has ganado, sabandija—agrega, jaloneando su cabello.

Hiccup ni se esfuerza en soltarse, mirándolo con sus vacíos ojos, llenos de lágrimas.

El hombre aprieta los labios y entrecierra el ojo.

No le gusta esa mirada en su pequeña mascota. Prefiere al Hiccup que lo desafiaba y daba lucha a éste, sumiso y vació.

Un cascarón.

Se inclina sobre él y pega sus labios de forma salvaje, mordiendo y jalando los labios del menor.

Hiccup traga, ahogando un sollozo, parando sus lágrimas e ignorando el asco y la repulsión. Las ganas de vomitar hormigueándole en la garganta.

El hombre mete su lengua en la pequeña cavidad a la fuerza, recorriéndola toda. Pero Hiccup no se mueve, no reacciona, no se defiende como los primeros días.

No lo insulta.

No lo acusa por la masacre de casi todo su pueblo.

Por la muerte de su padre y el herrero.

Por la muerte de su casi novia.

Eso lo enfurece.

Se aleja del castaño y abofetea su mejilla, con tanta fuerza que el cuerpo más pequeño cae al suelo.

Un gemido involuntario escapa de los labios de Hiccup y las lágrimas corren.

Como lo odia.

Como lo detesta.

El hombre patea su costado, sacándole el aire. Vuelve a patear, al frente y por la espalda, arrancando pequeños gritos.

Pero eso no lo satisface.

No.

Quiere más.

Quiere que le ruegue que acabe con su vida. Lo quiere de rodillas ofreciéndole cualquier cosa a cambio de evitar las torturas.

Como si no hubiese tomado todo ya.

—Da... Dagur...—susurra el castaño, abrazándose a sí mismo.

El mayor se detiene y lo mira, esperando un ruego que no será escuchado.

Pero Hiccup no dice nada.

Está simplemente allí, acurrucado, tratando de protegerse.

Con un chasquido de lengua Dagur da media vuelta y emprende la retirada.

No es tan divertido como antes.

* * *

Dagur está preocupado.

Pero jamás lo dirá.

Está preocupado por la salud de su mascota. Tiene días sin comer, y los hombres que ha mandado a revisarlo le informan lo mismo: parece un muerto en vida, con la piel magullada y pálida, pero a la vez enrojecida.

Tal pareciese que está enfermo.

Pero su preocupación no es de esas de la que siente un ser humano hacía otro.

No.

Su preocupación va un poco más allá, o más acá, cruzando la línea de lo que es sano para un ser vivo.

Su preocupación se centra en una sola cosa: si Hiccup muere, no tendría con que divertirse.

Se acomoda por enésima vez en su trono, mirando a la nada con su único ojo (el recuerdo de lo hecho por la sabandija lo enardece a momentos) pensando en cómo rescatar al viejo Hiccup, para poder destrozarlo de nuevo.

Frunce el ceño al no tener nada.

Juega con la copa entre sus manos, distraído.

Cómo.

Cómo.

Cómo...

Sus pensamientos se detienen y una sonrisa surca sus labios. Cualquiera que lo viese, y no lo conociese, saldría corriendo ante lo oscura y desquiciada de la sonrisa.

Su plan _es_ perfecto.

* * *

Hiccup mira a su alrededor con una mezcla de pavor y sorpresa en los ojos. Su cuerpo está tenso, esperando cualquier ataque por parte de Dagur.

Listo para defenderse o sucumbir. Lo que sucediese primero.

—Estarás aquí desde ahora—dice el vikingo, mirándolo divertido desde el marco de la puerta.

Hiccup siente nauseas.

La habitación a la que ha sido arrastrado es **idéntica** a la que tenía en Berk.

Tanto que le da miedo.

Le da miedo acercarse.

Miedo a que todo desaparezca o que Dagur ría de forma desquiciada, diciendo que es una broma.

Pero eso no sucede.

El mayor lo observa en silencio, una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Hiccup había caído.

* * *

Debió haberlo imaginado.

Un Berseker no hace las cosas (nada en absoluto) en favor de alguien más.

Debió haber supuesto que todo era un plan, una forma de jugar con su mente. De desmoralizarlo un poco más.

Siempre supo, de cierta forma, que hay una muy, muy, muy delgada línea de cordura de una persona, que la separaba de la locura total.

Su anterior vida en Berk le había demostrado lo fácil que un hombre podía rozar esa línea, casi cruzarla.

El estuvo a punto de hacerlo. _Varias veces._

Pero ahora.

La pequeña línea que él había tratado de mantener entre las acciones de Dagur y su cordura, se deshace con una rapidez espeluznante con cada día.

No sabe si gritar, llorar o maldecir al Berseker.

El cumulo de sensaciones en su pecho le gana y termina doblándose sobre sí mismo, haciendo arcadas, mas expulsando nada. Los días sin comer haciendo estragos en su estomago, que se revuelve y lo ataca con saña, bilis escalándole por la garganta.

La vista es asquerosa, repulsiva, deprimente, denigrante y, ciertamente, hecha con el propósito de destrozarlo una vez más.

No puede evitar sentirse culpable.

A veces, su mente le juega el macabro juego de que él es la razón por la que Dagur ataco Berk.

Se necesita de un Hiccup para crear un desastre, una tragedia.

Aun así, esto...

Prefiere mil veces ser flagelado, golpeado y violado a presenciar _eso._

Y el creyendo inocentemente de que había salvado a la persona más importante para él.

Observa con pasmoso horror a su dragón, atado y herido, en medio de un montón de Bersekers que claman por la sangre del Furia Nocturna.

Eso debía ser una broma.

—¿Te gusta el regalo?—pregunta Dagur a su espalda, pasando un brazo por su cintura—. Lo atrape hace un par de días, tratando de liberarte. Es un regalo magnifico, solo para ti, ¿no crees?

Con que por eso lo había sacado de su jaula. Para que presenciase eso.

—Tu dragón no es tan inteligente como presumías—continua, posando un beso en su hombro, para luego morder con fuerza.

Toothless ruge ante esto, revolviéndose, tratando de liberarse. Liberar a su humano, rescatarlo de las asquerosas manos del vikingo.

—Toothless...—susurra Hiccup, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Es más el dolor de ver a su dragón así que el hecho de que Dagur lo hubiese mordido.

—Disfruta del espectáculo—susurra Dagur en su oreja.

Y la verdadera tortura comienza.

Uno de los hombres se acerca a Toothless, agarra su cola y, con saña mal disimulada, arranca la aleta buena de ésta.

Toothless ruge e Hiccup grita. La sangre fluye por la herida al igual que las lágrimas por los ojos del castaño.

—Dagur por favor—susurra, observando con asco y horror como, una a un, arrancan las hermosas escamas negras del dragón, sangre y rugidos es lo único que ve y oye.

Por largo rato no es capaz de hacer nada.

Y Toothless ruge y se agita.

Intenta lanzar una bola de plasma, pero sus intenciones son cortadas por un golpe en la cabeza.

Cuando uno de los Berseker agarra una de las alas de Toothless y, con una filosa daga, empieza a rasgar la membranosa piel, Hiccup siente que ha mandado toda su cordura a la borda.

—¡Basta! ¡Por favor!—grita.

Patalea y se revuelve en los brazos de Dagur. Lo araña y lo muerde. Grita, llora, llama a su dragón y sufre con él.

Cuando Dagur no lo suelta, y van por la segunda ala Hiccup no piensa bien lo que hace.

Desea de todo corazón dejar de ver.

Sin pensarlo, movido por la parte irracional de su cerebro, lleva sus manos a su cara y se rasguña.

Rasguña su rostro y su cuello, sus manos y todo lo que tiene al alcance. Jala su cabello hasta arrancar pequeños mechones. Sus lágrimas se mezclan con su sangre y su sudor, pero el parece no notarlo.

No parece sentir su dolor más que el de Toothless, que poco a poco va perdiendo la voz, agotado de luchar. Charcos de sangre bajo su cuerpo, sus ojos apagándose a cada segundo.

Hiccup no se detiene, sigue lastimándose a sí mismo. Ni siquiera es consiente cuando Dagur lo suelta.

Golpea su cabeza con sus manos, sus dedos hormiguean por extraer sus ojos, deseoso por borrar la espantosa escena.

Grita de frustración y se deja caer al suelo, llorando en desesperación.

Roto y destrozado.

Dagur lo ha empujado, ha cruzado la línea y ha destrozado totalmente a Hiccup. Tal y como quería.

Cuando los rugidos de Toothless ya no se escuchan y su cuerpo deja de moverse, Hiccup se acerca, sollozando y arrastras. Sin fuerzas para levantarse.

No le importa ensuciarse con la sangre de su dragón.

Abraza su cuello y llora.

Llora por la perdida.

Llora por no haber hecho nada.

Llora sin razón alguna y con todas las razones del mundo.

Llora hasta quedar sin voz.

Llora hasta que sus ojos se secan.

Llora hasta que los pedazos de su alma son arrastrados por una suave brisa, perdiéndose en las líneas del tiempo, sin posibilidades de volver en el futuro.

Llora hasta quedarse seco. Y llora hasta que su cuerpo no puede más y el ardor en su rostro es insoportable.

Cuando su llanto se detiene, un silencio pesado se ciñe sobre Bersek. Nadie es capaz de decir nada.

Nadie hace nada, esperando la orden para saber qué hacer con el cuerpo del dragón.

Dagur se acerca a Hiccup y lo separa del cuerpo del Furia Nocturno de una patada.

Hiccup cae al suelo y no se mueve. Ni siquiera lo mira. Definitivamente vacio.

Totalmente.

Sin nada dentro. Nada.

Y, por un segundo, es aterrador.

Dagur ignora los escalofríos que recorren su ser y saca su espada.

Ya luego se encargaría de su mascota.

* * *

El sonido húmedo de su miembro entrando en la pequeña cavidad es hastiante.

Con un chasquido de lengua sale del maltrecho cuerpo de Hiccup. Los ojos de este, muertos y sin brillo, posados en la cabeza de su dragón, colgada por Dagur en un lugar que Hiccup siempre pudiera ver.

Hiciera lo que hiciera.

El castaño no presenta ninguna reacción.

Ni siquiera es consciente del momento en que Dagur toma su espada.

Incluso no presenta reacción cuando el líder Berseker balancea la filosa arma por encima de él.

Su mente registra un pequeño, pequeñísimo dolor en el pecho cuando la espada atraviesa su corazón, pero es apagado de inmediato por la muerte absoluta.

La sangre corre a borbotones. Dagur saca la espada y la sangre salpica su rostro.

Para su sorpresa, la sangre se siente fría sobre su piel.

Coloca una mano en el pecho de Hiccup, pero la retira casi de inmediato.

La sangre corre por la herida, y es obvio que Hiccup está muerto, pero su sangre es fría al tacto.

No como le hielo, pero no tiene esa tibieza típica de la sangre humana y animal.

De la sangre de un ser vivo.

Por un breve momento Dagur se siente mal. Pero el sentimiento es desechado tan rápido como aparece.

Deja caer la espada y sale. Sin pensar en nada más. Ni en lo sucedido ni en el fenómeno que presenta la sangre fría.

A su mente llega el pensamiento de que tal vez se deba a que Hiccup ya no poseía alma, por su causa.

Pero es acallado con algo más importante.

Tiene otros pueblos que conquistar, y un nuevo juguete que buscar y romper.

~Fin~

* * *

Bien, quiero aclarar que la idea principal no fue ésta. La verdad, quería mas tortura física que psicológica, pero la tortura física que mi mente crea, en el mundo creado por Cressida no existe. Es más de la Edad Media...

So... espero les haya gustado ;)


End file.
